inquisitors_domainfandomcom-20200215-history
Astral Wolves 5th Company
The Astral Wolves 5th Company, also known as the "Daemoneaters" is one of the Companies of the loyal chapter. Gathered under the banner of Captain Lycaeus Eugelon, the "Daemoneaters" have won many crucial victories for the Imperium and the Astral Wolves. The "Daemoneaters" are some of the most refined warriors of the Astral Wolves, second only to the "Knights of Ghraca" of the 1st Company. As their name describes, they favour besting the daemons of the Warp, keeping the Emperor's Realm safe from the hated beasts. Company History "Brothers! Our own brethren are out there, stalking the corridors of this ancient vessel, intent on bringing us ruin.. But we shall not let that happen!" -Captain Herius The 5th company has a long tally of victories throughout their years of service, and have been led by multiple heroes of the Chapter, amongst them are Herius, Vindux and the traitor Anteus, although his deeds were outmatched by everyone save for the present captain, Lycaeus Eugelon. They are one of the most experienced companies, second only to the 1st company and have fought and survived the Zantragon Slaughter where First-Captain Fluros and Chapter Master Asellio died. The 5th company fought with stern vigour just recently during the 13th Black Crusade, where it was noted that Company Champion Ekios Varus slew the traitor, former 8th captain Hûrvan. Squads of the Daemoneaters Command Squad Eskao "Bloody Fifth": Captain Eugelon's honour-guard is led by Veteran-Sergeant Gaius Eskao. Tactical Squad Ghêrn: The First Squad is led by Veteran-Sergeant Atarius Ghêrn. Tactical Squad Demion: The Second Squad is led by Sergeant Dalvus Demion. Tactical Squad Brygon: The Third Squad is led by Sergeant Lakhan Brygon. Tactical Squad Varcesion: The Fourth Squad is led by Sergeant Hurion Varcesion. Tactical Squad Tybal: The Fifth Squad is led by Sergeant Vikan Tybal. Tactical Squad Alkmaeon: The Sixth Squad is led by Sergeant Neus Alkmaeon. Assault Squad Sulla: The Seventh Squad is led by Sergeant Artorious Sulla. Assault Squad Titus: The Eight Squad is led by Sergeant Kortallex Titus. Devastator Squad Vonar: The Ninth Squad is led by Sergeant Danialus Vonar. Devastator Squad Hellevon: The Tenth Squad is led by Sergeant Tytos Hellevon. Notable Members of the Daemoneaters Captain Lycaeus Eugelon: Captain Eugelon is a hero of the Astral Wolves, and his counsel is received well by the present Chapter Master, due to Eugelon's many centuries of fighting, having been the Captain of the 5th Crusade since 400.M41. He serves as a paragon to his warriors, and he is respected by even captains of other chapters. He expressed grief when he alongside late First-Captain Arcavian discovered the fate of the once-noble Purifiers. Eugelon is an expert tactician, always able to turn a defeat into the favour of his own, beating impossible odds through stern demeanour and faith. Chapter Master has officially stated that if he is to fall in battle, Eugelon will be his successor since he feels that he took the position that was meant for Eugelon, although the 5th captain does not see himself worthy enough to lead the Astral Wolves. Veteran-Sergeant Atarius Ghêrn: Sergeant Ghêrn leads the 1st Squad of the "Daemoneaters" known for his outright savage behaviour and bad temper. He carries a custom-scoped storm bolter, an ornately decorated power sword and entrusted with the company relic; the Helm of Garron. Sergeant Ofallios: Sergeant Ofallios was a hero of the Astral Wolves 5th Company, and he fought several battles leading now-squad Ghêrn. Earning himself a place amongst the greatest warriors of the Astral Wolves, Ofallios was requested to join the Deathwatch. Ofallios served for two Vigils, sent on several missions where he fought courageously. When he returned to the Chapter, he once more donned his trusted bolter, which he dubbed the Xenos Bane. When the Astral Wolves joined the Badab War on the Secessionist side due to a Blood Oath, Ofallios and his squad fought on several occasions with honour. However, during the Assault on the Sigma station, Ofallios was struck down by one of Huron's centurions. With his dying breath he struck his power sword into the chest of the centurion, before succumbing to his own wounds. His last action was to lay the Xenos Bane in Battle-Brother Lorauq's hands. Sergeant Garron: Sergeant Garron is still the talk of the Astral Wolves. Held in awe by the warriors of the Astral Wolves, Garron has earned his place rightfully, in the Hall of Honour aboard Proudchild. During the Luxor Campaign in 790.M36, Garron and his squad was seperated from the rest of the Chapter. Even though outnumbered, Garron and his squad held a gorge, later dubbed Garron's Gorge, for a week, slaughtering the greenskin hordes en masse. Garron was the last to fall, torn limb from limb by the orks, whilst spitting curses at the damned xenos. Sergeant Garvold: Garvold is one of many battle-brothers elected from a dozen Chapters, to stand guard over the Shrine dedicated to the memory of the Astral Knights after their sacrifice upon Safehold. Garvold formerly led Tactical Squad Brygon. Company Champion Ekios Varus: Formerly a rank-and-file battle-brother of Tactical Squad Ghêrn, during the 13th Black Crusade, upon the ambush on the Eternal Growl, Brother Varus received a vision from the Emperor. He was then given the holy title as Emperor's Champion and through his skill and fervour, he turned a defeat to victory. He successed former Company Champion Darjan Corval, and took up the rank as Champion of the 5th. Sergeant Artorious Sulla: Sergeant Sulla rose to prominence during the Badab War, most notably during the Assault on the Palace of Thorns when he followed Sergeant Raugen to hunt down a squad of Astral Claws Centurions. Half of the squad was slaughtered, amongst them were Sergeant Raugen. It is credit to Sulla's demeanour that he took up Raugen's powerfist and led the remains of the squad to slay their targets. It is even rumoured that he might be a candidate for the 8th company captaincy. Relics of the Daemoneaters Eternal Growl:'' ''Named after the chapters battle barge lost during the Abyssal Crusade, the Eternal Growl ''is carried into duty by battle-brother Voras of Tactical Squad Ghêrn from the 5th Company. Adorning a golden wolf on the bolter, it is said that the muzzle fire sounds like the growl of a wolf. '''Helm of Garron:' Worn by veteran-sergeant Atarius Ghêrn of the 5th Company, the Helm of Garron was worn by the venerated sergeant Garron of the 5th who died during the Liberation of Luxor, when he and his squad alone held the dubbed Garron’s Gorge for several weeks. Blaze of Labeo:'' This venerated storm bolter was used by Captain Iunus Labeo before his dreadful fall at the hands of dark eldar kabalites. Battle-brother Vindux, later Captain and then Chapter Master, took up the storm bolter and fought on. Since then, it has been a relic of the Astral Wolves, a being of defiance, and it is now held in the hands of the current Captain of the 5th Crusade, Lycaeus Eugelon. '''Xenos Bane:' Ever since Sergeant Ofallios seconded to the Deathwatch and stood Vigil in Jericho Reach, his bolter have been given to worthy warriors whom have been seconded to the Deathwatch, and it is now wielded by battle-brother Lorauq of the 5th Company, whom himself have been seconded to the Deathwatch, where he served with brilliance.